FEEL
by elkyouya
Summary: Sakura dan Ino dan perasaan mereka


**Naruto Belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **Oneshoot**

 **[FEEL]**

 **Ino Yamanaka**

 **Sakura Haruno X Sasuke Uchiha**

 **.**

 **WANING: TYPOS**

Malam itu adalah malam yang canggung bagi Ino dan Sakura, dua _kunoichi_ tersebut duduk berhadapan di sebuah _cafe_ dengan wajah yang serius. Paras tirus Ino terlihat pucat, sedangkan _emerlad_ Sakura memandang Ino dengan penuh dengan tekad. Terlihat Ino tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu yakin.

"Ino, aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Sasuke" Ucap Sakura dengan intonasi yang jelas dan mantab.

"..." diam tidak ada jawaban dari Ino. Garis tipis masih terbentuk rapi di antara bibir ranumnya.

"Ino, sampai saat inipun aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku mencintai Sasuke. Sangat mencintainya, dan aku akan memperjuangkan Cintaku" Tambah Sakura tak sedikitpun ada kegoyahan di setiap kata yang di lontarkan oleh Sakura.

' _Jangan kalah dengan Sakura masalah jutsu ataupun asmara'_

Ttiba-tiba kalimat yang pernah di ucapkan oleh almarhum Gurunya terngiang di kepala Ino.

"Maka dari itu Ino. Aku... Aku Akan menyatakan Cintaku pada Sasuke. Dan, aku tak akan melarangmu untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Namun meskipun begitu aku tak berniat menyerah sedikitpun." Sekilas hati Ino berdesir mendengarnya.

 _Apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura..._ pikir Ino dalam hati. Mata bening Ino masih memandang kobaran semangat di mata Sakura yang terlihat tangguh. _Kenapa kau seserius ini._ _Tidak... sejak awal, dirikulah yang tidak serius._

' _Mulai saat ini. Kita adalah rival!'_

Kalimat kekanakan dari Sakura kecil kini juga menghampiri pikiran Ino. Siapa sangka gadis kecil yang cengeng itu kini akhirnya menjadi seorang wanita yang kuat seperti yang ada di hadapannya kini. Ino tak heran kenapa hatinya berdesir. Ini sama seperti saat Sakura mendeklarasikan perangnya untuk menjadi rival. Sejak awal Sakura memang Serius. Sejak awal dirinyalah yang tidak Serius. Ino adalah gadis yang membenci kekalahan bahkan sejak kecil. Di samping itu melihat sahabatnya berubah menjadi lebih kuat membuatnya bahagia. Sejak awal ia tidak benar-benar serius menyukai Sasuke. Sejak Awal... Ino hanya ingin melihat Sahabatnya berkembang menjadi lebih kuat. Lebih kuat dan lebih kuat lagi. Dan tidak menjadi gadis cengeng yang selalu sendirian. Sejak awal Ino tak pernah serius tentang Uchiha Sasuke. Sejak awal... Ino hanya ingin melihat sahabatnya yang cengeng menjadi lebih kuat. Walaupun harus menjadi rival, karena dengan begitu Ino juga akan bertambah kuat. Karena Sejak kecil Ino benci kekalahan. Ia tak ingin kalah, terlebih kalah dari Sakura.

"Sakura, kau pikir aku akan menyerah juga?" Seringai itu muncul di bibir Ino, membuat Sakura mengembangkan Senyumnya lebar. "Aku tak akan pernah kalah darimu Sakura. Dalam jutsu ataupun Cinta! Ayo sama-sama menyatakan perasaan kita pada Sasuke-kun!." Ucap Ino membuat mata Sakura berair.

"I... Ino-chan... Te.. hiks Terima kasih Hiks" Sakura mulai menangis. "Aku benar-benar takut.. hiks kalau kau akan marah dan hiks... tidak mau melihatku lagi.. dan.. aku hiks lebih takut lagi hiks... kau akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku tidak bisa.. hiks.. aku... huwaaaaaa" Ino tersenyum dan berdiri, lalu memeluk sahabatnya yang sedang menangis. Sakura tetap Sakura yang cengeng. Namun kebaikan hati sahabatnya itu tak pernah berubah. Nilai keadilan dalam dirinya tetap sama seperti dulu. Sakura tak ingin Ino menyerah. Sakura tak ingin menang tanpa usaha. Dan itu juga yang membuat Ino harus Berjuang sepenuh hati menajadi rival sejati Sahabatnya, meskipun itu berarti harus berpura-pura tergila-gila pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke, melemparkan dirinya pada Sasuke kapanpun dan dimanapun. Tak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang marah dan berusaha menjadi lebih kuat, dan lebih kuat lagi. Agar bisa mengalahkan Dirinya dan memenangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. _Menjadi Rival sejatimu. Aku tak pernah menyesalinya Sakura-chan._

"Dasar forehead cengeng" bisik Ino mebuat Sakura memeluk tubuh ramping Ino makin kuat.

 _Perasaan ya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ino melihat hamparan rumput luas di hadapannya. Ia menunggu seseorang. Tepatnya menunggu Uchiha Sasuke. Hari ini sesuai janjinya pada Sakura, Ia akan menyatakan Cinta pada Sasuke. Cuaca saat itu sangat cerah, awan-awan yang putih menghiasi langit biru yang terbentang luas.

"Shikamaru pasti sedang tiduran di atap rumahnya sekarang" bisiknya, mengingat awan adalah favorit sahabat laki-lakinya tersebut. "Dan Chouji akan menemaninya sambil makan kripik kentang. Ahhh... Aku harus menyusul mereka nanti"

"Apa kau memanggilku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu berbicara sendiri. Ino" Suara berat itu membuat Ino menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok Sasuke yang kini lebih mirip lehuhurnya tersebut.

 _Gaya rambutnya benar-benar mirip Uchiha Madara sekarang_ , Pikir Ino dalam hati. Sebelum membentuk senyum ceria.

"Hallo Sasuke-kun~~ Terima kasih sudah mau datang kesini. Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan padamu" Ucap Ino sambil melangkah maju memotong jarak di antara mereka menjadi lebih dekat.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke. Matanya memandang Ino yang masih tersenyum. Seperkian detik mata onyx Sasuke terhipnotis oleh pemandangan di depannya. Surai pirang itu berkipar indah, berkilauan saat angin menerbangkan tiap helainya ke udara.

"Kau ingat Sasuke-kun? Sejak kita kecil aku selalu mengejarmu. Tidak, semua gadis di sekolah selalu mengejarmu. Sebenarnya tidak hanya kau saja. Mereka juga banyak yang mengejar almarhum Neji Hyuga. Aku bahkan pernah menggodanya saat ujian Chunin. Hahaha tapi Hyuga itu terlalu serius. Dan terlalu baik" Ino mengingat kematian Hyuga Neji demi melindungi Hinata dan Naruto.

"Tapi... Sasuke-kun. Ada seorang yang dari dulu selalu mengejarmu. Mengejarmu tanpa henti. Mengejarmu walau kau mengkhinatinya. Mengejarmu tanpa pernah menyerah. Mengejarmu... hanya dirimu." Ino menatap mata hitam Sasuke Dalam. Dan sekilas sosok Sakura terbesit dalam benak Sasuke.

"Siapa yang kini ada di pikiranmu, hm Sasuke-kun?" Dan Ino berseringai ketika ia melihat mata onyx Sasuke sedikit melebar.

"Yah... dia, yang sekarang ada di pikiranmu itulah. Seseorang yang tak henti-hentinya mengejarmu" Ino memberi senyumnya pada Sasuke sebelum berbalik dan menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu selama ini Sasuke-kun, namun bersamanya... aku tahu apa yang selama ini ia rasakan. Kebahagiaanya, kesakitanya, keputusasaanya, tekadnya untuk bangkit kembali dan terus mengejarmu bersama-sama dengan Naruto. Dia tak pernah sedikitpun goyah Sasuke-kun. Sampai saat ini pun ia tetap mengejar orang yang sama. Mengejarmu. Hahaha Senyumnya itu tak pernah pudar sejak kau kembali, kau tahu? Ia bahkan selalu pergi ke tokoku untuk membeli bunga krisan merah. Biasanya dia akan membeli krisan putih. Tadinya ia hanya membeli krisan putih. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia sedang berusaha dengan sangat berusaha dengan keras agar seorang menyadari perasaannya." Sasuke kini tahu kenapa bunga Krisan merah yang ada di apartemenya tak pernah layu. Mengingat hal itu membuat hati sasuke menghangat. Ino tersenyum dan mulai berjalan menjauh, memperlihatkan punggungnya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura yang seperti inilah yang ingin kulihat. Ku mohon jagalah... jangan sampai ia layu lagi. "Ino menoleh kebelakang dan mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke. " _Gambatte_ Sasuke-kun!" dan untuk pertama kalinya Yamanaka Ino melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tersenyum.

"Terima kasih" dan meskipun samar Ino dapat mendengar suara Sasuke.

Ino kembali berjalan menjauh. Ia merasa sangat lega, seperti angin segar yang kini menerbangkan daun-daun kering keudara. Ia memegangi Poninya yang terobak ambik karena sang angin, dan ia melihat Daun-daun kering itu kini terbang kian menjauh ke atas sana.

"Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke, Sakura-chan... Aku harap Kau bahagia. Sahabatku yang Cengeng. Dan Kuat..." Bisiknya pada langit yang sepertinya tersenyum padanya hari ini.

Namun ia tak menyadari. Bahwa ada sepasang bibir yang sedang membentuk Senyum di balik pohon mahoni.

"Ino yamanaka _ka_?"

Bisik Pria itu. Sambil melihat buku gambar di tanganya. Diamana sorang gadis Berambut Pirang sedang berdiri di bawah langit biru, menikmati angin yang mengibarkan helaian emasnya.

Sangat indah.

 **END**

 **Bila tuhan menghendaki, Saya akan membuat Sequel. Terimakasih sudah membaca. Para reader i love you.  
**

**P.S Suka pair Saiino? Yuk gabung Groub FB "Yamanaka family (Root and Flower)"**

 **eLkyouya**


End file.
